onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Buster Call
The is the ultimate form of military attack used by the Marines. It is a result of the naval doctrine of Absolute Justice. Targets of the Buster Call The "Buster Call" is the strongest military action possible, performed only under special circumstances. The target of a Buster Call is usually to destroy a criminal or group of criminals that have proven extremely dangerous to the World Government. The reasons for the two known such things were: * 20 years before the invasion of Enies Lobby, Ohara was attacked because its scholars were able to read the Poneglyphs and decipher information about the Void Century. * Near the end of the Enies Lobby Arc, Enies Lobby was attacked in order to prevent Nico Robin, the only survivor of the previous Buster Call, from escaping. This Buster Call was originally started by mistake by CP9 leader, Spandam. People who may initiate a Buster Call Since the Buster Call is an order of such destructive powers, only the highest ranking leading authorities of the Marines (the Admirals & the Fleet Admiral) have the power to initiate the Buster Call. Above the Marine is the World Government, where only the Gorousei and government employees that have been given the Den Den Mushi for Buster Call have the right to order the call. The people who may order a Buster Call are: * Marines: :* Fleet Admiral Kong (former) :* Fleet Admiral Sengoku (former) :* Admiral Aokiji :* Admiral Akainu :* Admiral Kizaru * World Government: :* Gorousei :* A government official entrusted with a Golden Den Den Mushi by an Admiral ::* Admiral Sengoku to Spandine ::* Admiral Aokiji to Spandam Initiating a Buster Call The procedure of calling the attack is said to be in the hands of the above. A Buster Call is sent, when one of the above uses a Golden Den Den Mushi by pressing its button. This action immediately sends a signal, received by the Silver Den Den Mushi in the Naval Headquarters, where the island to be destroyed is acknowledged. Spandam himself said that using it without this delegation is illegal. Description After the signal is received, five Vice Admirals and a fleet of ten ships nearest to the location of the caller are scrambled to that island. It seems that a Buster Call cannot be rescinded and once the targets of the Buster Call are announced all other details become unimportant.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 421 and Episode 302, The details of the Buster Call are announced and everything else is dismissed as unimportant. Robin described it as a "nightmare version of concentrated arson". The ships used are large and have apparently grown over time. The ones used 20 years ago were roughly twice as tall as a Giant. The ones apparently used currently are as tall as the Tower of Justice and are as long as the Bridge of Hesitation. They can now tower a Giant, and are capable of carrying a seemingly immeasurable number of Marines. Death to all in the way The Attack is derived from the Marine's doctrine of Absolute Justice, according to which a person is a criminal who must be punished when he opposes the World Government or could one day become a threat. The attack eliminates all who could one day be dangerous, "for the betterment of the world," without taking human lives or innocence into consideration. Once the fleet arrives, they fire an initial salvo to effectively dial in their coordinates, locking in their ordinance to triangulate their fire upon the target.One Piece Manga an Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 420 and Episode 302, The test round begins. Then the Vice Admirals, as well as the entire fleet, lay waste to the island, annihilating everything in sight with impunity, regardless of who is still on the island. For example, during the Ohara incident, the refugee boat containing all of the island's normal civilians was destroyed without prejudice, along with everyone inside, in case a historian had slipped on board. The Buster Call fleet even kills government officials if they are still left stranded on the island. Even Admiral Aokiji was shocked by the ruthlessness of the attackers. If there is an important criminal on one of the Buster Call ships, other Buster Call ships will not hesitate to attack it simply to kill the criminal, even if it means the death of every Marine soldier on board.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 422 and Episode 305, Onigumo orders a collective attack against another Buster Call ship. So far only two islands have been known to have faced a Buster Call: Ohara and Enies Lobby, with Nico Robin and Aokiji present at both.One Piece Manga and Anime - Enies Lobby arc, The destruction of both islands takes place here. Both islands were utterly destroyed from the firepower. However, even though summoning the attack only twice is atrocious enough as is, knowing the brutality of the World Government and the lengths they are willing to go to, it is entirely plausible that it has been enacted on separate occasions unseen by the viewer. The Straw Hat Pirates are the only known crew to survive and escape the Buster Call. The general public is kept in the dark about a Buster Call, using propaganda to demonize the destroyed target and make its annihilation a great, and extremely praiseworthy feat of the World Government. For example, Iceburg was shown to have been fooled by the official information that the "Devils of Ohara" were working in order to destroy the world. Buster Call statistics Trivia * Both times a Buster Call has been initiated, Robin and CP9 were somehow involved * Both times a Buster Call has been activated, the head of the CP9 was the one to do so. * In one SBS, a Buster Call was jokingly directed at Eiichiro Oda himself. * Jaguar D. Saul was originally meant to be one of the five Vice Admirals to command the Buster Call on the attack on Ohara, but he defected due to the inhumane nature of this order. References Site Navigation de:Buster Call (Angriff) Category:Events Category:Terms Category:Marine Technology Category:Flashback Introduction